The present invention pertains generally to a portable pet shelter of sewn construction.
Individuals enaged in outdoor activities such as hunting, camping, hiking, etc., frequently desire to take a pet along on the outing but are prevented from doing so by the obstacle of providing adequate shelter for same. Another problem encountered by pet owners is providing adequate warmth to permit the pet to remain out-of-doors during the winter months. Rigid shelters are obviously highly inconvenient when traveling with a pet.
Various solutions have been proposed including U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,008 which shows an animal shelter of fabric construction wherein ingress and egress is permitted by an arch defined opening formed by a flexible or spring steel strip. The size of the opening is adjustable upon raising or lowering of the metal component. Such metal component in the pet sleeping bag prevents same from being machine laundered. Further, the manufacture of such a shelter entails considerable effort as the metal component is apparently confined within a sleeve-like enclosure.